


Yes, My King

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, currently unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: Hi!! A prompt ive been thinking about forever is a medieval AU w servant! Peter pining after his impossible crush King Stark. Maybe ABO too if ur into that, have a lovely day you talented human.





	1. Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> So first: Thank you so much lovely! So I moved it here, just in case Tumblr glitches again but I hope you like it.  
> Warnings: ABO universe, sexism in ABO form.

Peter has been a slave to the crown ever since he was 14. 

In this society, omegas have three possibilities. Be sold into prostitution, be sold into a marriage with an alpha, or be sold into slavery.

May didn’t want him to be a sex slave, and didn’t want him to marry without love. But Peter turned 13 and hadn’t found anyone he wanted to marry, and most alphas don’t want to take an omega that’s as old as Peter is anyway. 

Running out of options, May had begged for someone around town to take her nephew, to treat him kindly, and let her see him. 

No dice. 

On Peter’s 14th birthday, May had cried as she handed him over to a royal servant. The beta had been trying to assure her that the king was always so kind to his slaves. He never whipped them, and he gave them three meals a day. But she wouldn’t be allowed to see him, and had to give up her house in order to get him there. It’s worth it, but she’ll miss him. 

Turns out, the beta servant had lied. He had been treated horribly at first. The servants had whipped and punished him more times than he ate, that’s for sure. He was forced to clean, cook, do laundry, everything. If he worked too slow, they hurt him. If he worked too fast, they hurt his friends. 

Still, he’s beyond grateful. He gets to sneak glances at the king every once in a while, and his heart beats for him. Plus, he isn’t a pleasure slave. 

Now that he’s 17, he’s worked his way up, and he’s the King’s personal slave. Not a pleasure slave, of course; the King would never use a pleasure slave Why would he, when he can have anyone in the kingdom? But Peter waits on the King hand and foot. He does anything his King asks of him. Cooks his meals and brings them to him. Changes his sheets and makes his bed. Keeps his chamber clean. Tests his wine for poison. Kneels at the thrown during discussions, or meetings. 

It’s terribly demanding, but the King smiles at him sometimes, and it makes everything better. 

* * *

Peter kneels at King Tony’s feet, watching as he talks to some emissary from a neighboring kingdom. 

“Your grace, my king has three omega children for you to choose from. The youngest is just 5, but she presented early, and I’m sure she will grow into the beauty of her mother as well. The oldest is 12, and my king wants to see her married soon! She is feisty and outspoken, but I’m sure you could train her. And finally, there is the 9 year old omega, he is the perfect age for marrying. He had his first heat last week, he’s very quiet, very submissive. I’m sure one my king’s omegan children are suitable for you?”

Peter doesn’t look at his king. He knows exactly how he will look. King Tony has not been married once, and he’s 53 now. Peter thinks it’s because he doesn’t want to stop having sex with everyone and anyone he wants. Some speculate it’s because the King wishes to marry another alpha, but can’t. Some say he just doesn’t want the Stark reign to continue past himself. 

Whatever the case, King Tony stands and fixes the emissary with a hard look. “While I am flattered to have my pick of the litter, I am not interested. One so young she won’t be able to go into heat for years, one so bold her father is desperate, and one that is perfect? I have a hard time believing he’s perfect, and I don’t want the other two. Tell your king I am flattered, and I look forward to trade deals in the future, but I do not want his offer of omegan children.”

With that, Tony sits back down. Peter flies to his feet, pouring his king some wine. He tastes it, as he always has to, waits to see if he’s going to die, and then hands the safe cup of wine to his King. By this time, the emissary has left, and Peter kneels at Tony’s feet again. 

Tony sighs and takes a long sip. “Peter, I’m beginning to wonder when these idiot diplomats will realize I don’t want to marry their omegas.”

Peter looks up at his King, smiling. “Why don’t you want to marry, my King?”

Tony sighs and takes another sip. “I have my eye on someone here, but I have to change the laws before I may be permitted to peruse my desires.”

Peter has to hide his disappointment. That has to mean that he wishes to marry an alpha. “I wish you luck, my King.”

~

Peter sighs as his King falls asleep. At this point, Peter is allowed to retire to his own quarters. But he usually stays a bit longer, just watching Tony. He’s so handsome when he sleeps. His king is so perfect… he wishes they could be together. He loves his King, so, so much. 

~

Peter sighs as he sits at his King’s feet, listening to the meeting. 

“Your highness, you have to marry an omegan royalty. It has to be this way. You have to have an heir, and-”

“I don’t care the way it used to be. I want to change the laws. I’m the King, I should be able to do whatever I want.”

“But sire, imagine the outrage from our allies, to know you rejected their omegan children to marry -”

“I don’t care! We shall invade them, conquer their land, establish an empire. This is what I want, and I always get what I want.” He stands from the table. “I want the decree announced by the end of the week, and the wedding planning to start that same day. Or you’re all traitors to the crown, and will be tried as such.”

Peter stands and follows his King out. He wonders who the lucky alpha is…

~

“It is hereby announced that in the kingdom of Stark, the current Alpha King may be allowed to marry whomever he or she may see fit; regardless of status, background, presentation, or family.”

Peter is standing behind his king as they listen. Peter is dressed up much more nicely than usual, something that happens a lot when the king goes outside the castle. 

“Furthermore,” the announcer continues. “The King, his majesty, wishes to announce his choice of marriage, now that this has been decreed.”

Peter looks around, wondering which alpha it is. 

“The King’s slave is now freed, to marry the King himself.”

Peter’s jaw drops and he looks to his King. The announcer is still talking, but he can’t hear. All he can hear is his blood pumping too loudly in his ears. All he can see is the smile on his King’s face, and all he can feel is the heat in his cheeks. 

“The royal wedding is going to be next week, and is open to all of King Stark’s subjects.”

Tony offers his hand, and Peter takes it, leaning into him. He can’t believe this is happening… 

“Any children produced in this marriage shall, by law, be next in line to the thrown…”

Tony is looking at him with such a fond look. Such a loving look. How did Peter miss the signs that his love was falling in love with him too?

“It is now law. Thank you, for your time and attention.”

~

Their wedding was beautiful. Thousands of subjects flooded the castles. Royal families from all over the world came to see the most astonishing wedding to date. Peter’s Aunt is there, smiling and crying in happiness. She never could have imagined this life in her wildest dreams. 

Peter is on cloud nine. He loves his King, and his King loves him. 

And he’s the queen. He started off as a simple slave, and now he’s the Omega to the King Alpha. 

His children will be royal, heirs to the thrown! He can’t believe his luck…

But he’ll take it. 


	2. Yes, My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty times in the royal court + Peter finding his place next to the Alpha King = slutty Starker times.

Peter blushes and takes his Alpha's hand, hearing the door close behind them. Slaves take Peter away, to the bathroom. His friends, his found family. They take his wedding gown away, to be hung, he's sure. He blushes as they set him in the bath. "Is this- do you really have- I can clean myself-"

Bruce smiles and pushes Peter into the warm water. "We know. Let us do this." he says, grabbing a rag.

Bucky comes over and beams at Peter. he has a knife in his hand. "I have the pleasure of shaking you, my Queen."

Peter blushes more and squeaks. "I d-don't-"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Buck, you idiot. Queens don't get shaved, they get waxed."

Peter blushes more, starting to shake. He heard waxing hurts. He looks to Bruce, who shoves him under the water and then starts to wash his hair.

Loki walks over, handing Bucky the candles. "Here. If you make him bleed, the King will kill you." he warns. 

Peter splutters. "B-bleed?" He squeaks. 

Nat walks over and sighs. "Guys, stop scaring him." She smiles at Peter. "It won't hurt anywhere as much as taking a knot will."

Peter sobs, standing and dripping water everywhere. "Get off me!" He yells. "Stop touching me, leave me alone--stop-stop-stop looking at me, stop talking, stop touching-stop touching me!"

The King pushes the door open and Peter looks to him, tears in his eyes. He runs to Tony, uncaring that he's soaking his King in water. Tony hugs him and growls low in his throat. "What's causing my little omega such distress?"

Bruce stands. "I'm so sorry, my King. We were teasing him, and took it too far."

Tony glares and makes a motion with his wrist. 

Peter sobs as his friends are taken away. "Please don't h-hurt them." He whispers. He doesn't think the King will listen. 

Tony, however, does. "Take them back to their quarters, but don't punish them." He waits for the servant to nod before beckoning in a couple beta servants. "You'll get my Omega ready instead. I'm warning you now, if I hear him crying, you're both dead." He kisses the top of Peter's head, before letting him go. "I'm going to go to talk to my advisors about a few things regarding our marriage. I'll see you after." He says and leaves. 

Peter sniffles and looks at the servants. One takes him to the bath, cleaning him as deeply as he can. Peter has never felt so clean in his life. 

The other takes the candles, lighting them and letting them melt the wax. Peter whimpers as the servants lay him down. They start with his arms--it burns and he whimpers, but it doesn't hurt as much as being whipped used to hurt. They then move onto his legs, which hurts even less. Then his chest and tummy--not that there was much there before anyway. Finally, they get his crotch. Peter does scream at this, crying and whimpering and touching his crotch in hopes it'll halt the pain. 

They smile sadly, waiting for him to calm down. "You'll have to do this once a month, to stay hairless."

Peter sniffles and nods, pulling his hands away. "O-okay..."

The first one hands him two bottles. "Which of these would you prefer?"

Peter looks at them. "What-" He whimpers. "What is this?"

The second smiles and pets Peter's hair softly. "It's okay, my Queen. We rub this over your body and it takes the sting away from the wax, and it makes your body smell differently; often. We tried to get the scents that smell the most like your natural scent."

Peter sniffs them both and holds out the one that smells like sugar and cinnamon. "this one, please." He whispers. He sighs in relief; they were right. His entire body feels so much better now. 

They smile and help Peter into a night dress, and instruct him to lay on the bed. They go to stand guard outside the door, leaving Peter alone. 

Peter whimpers as he tries to calm himself down. Knots can't hurt that bad, can they? I mean, omegan bodies are meant to take knots... But he did hear that first knots always make omegas bleed... but... that's just a rumor, right? He shifts restlessly, and jumps when the doors open and one of the guards poke their head in. 

"His majesty is approaching. Please disrobe yourself." He then closes the door again.

Peter lets out a shaky breath and takes the dress off, folding it and placing it on a table. he lays on the bed again, wondering how he's supposed to do this...

He doesn't have time to wonder though, because now his King is standing in the doorway, the doors closing behind him. "My Omega..." He whispers and walks closer. 

Peter stands, letting instinct drive him instead of thinking for once. He places his hand on his King's chest, feeling his King's breath hitch. He pushes his hand under Tony's robe, pushing it to the side. He does the same to the other side, pushing the robe to the floor and looking at his King. He's a little scared he's being disrespectful, shoving the royal robe to the floor like it's nothing. But he doesn't care. He pulls Tony's shirt up, tugging it out of his breeches. he pulls that above Tony's head, letting it fall to the floor too. He pulls the strings on his pants, letting those fall to the floor on their own. 

Tony steps out of them, slipping out of his shoes at the same time. He's watching Peter closely. Out of everyone he's ever slept with, no one has ever taken charge like this. He's... intrigued. 

Peter blushes when he sees his Alpha's cock, quickly looking up to his face. He smiles shyly, stepping back. "I'm sorry, My King. I got carried away..."

Tony shakes his head and steps closer. "I like this. I want you to keep doing whatever it is you want." He instructs.

Peter blushes and steps closer shyly. He reaches up on his tippy toes, touching his lips to his mate's. He gasps when Tony kisses him back, hands on his hips. Peter, feeling high on the power, Tony gave him, pulls back and smiles darkly at him. "My Alpha, are you sure you want me to do _whatever_ I want?"

Tony licks his lips. That sounds like a challenge. He nods. "Anything at all. I won't punish you if you're afraid of that. Do _whatever_ you want."

Peter smirks and pulls his alpha's hand, towards the bed. Then he pushes him down, head on the pillows, face up. Peter crawls on his lap, feeling a gasp escape him. This is... he feels drunk, he feels utterly drunk and like he's in a dream. He feels invincible, powerful. He leans down and kisses his King, grinding his little omega cock against Tony's huge one. 

Tony groans and kisses back as eagerly as he wants. 

Peter pulls back and his eyes are dark and full of promise. He enjoys the gulp of slight fear in Tony's eyes. He feels so powerful. The King rules the Kingdom, and the Queen rules his King. He moves his hips up, his cocklet touching the King's lips.

Tony has never seen anyone so brave as to put themselves this close to his mouth. It turns him on beyond belief. Peter is cute and shy and submissive; but apparently not in the bedroom. He takes Peter's cock in his mouth, suckling lightly. 

Peter hums and pushes his cock in, watching his King. Unfortunately, his inexperience shows; he doesn't last long before he spills in Tony's mouth. He sighs in happiness and pulls back, kissing him again. "I'm the luckiest Omega in the world." he whispers. "I love you, my Alpha."

Tony smiles and cups Peter's cheek. "I love you too, my omega. What do you want next?"

Peter doesn't know what comes over, but he turns around the other way and pushes his hips back. "I want your fingers inside me." he says, resting his head on Tony's hip.

Tony gasps. He has a bossy little omega, and he loves it. He rubs his fingers around the rim, gathering slick and then finally pushing one in. He smirks as his omega whines, sending a puff of air over Tony's own cock. He pushes another in, stretching them and exploring Peter's body. He stretches so easy, but he's so tight somehow. He adds a third and stretches those, smirking as the hole flutters. Peter obviously came. "What's next?" he asks.

Peter pulls back, breathing heavily. "I'm going to lay down, and you're going to knot me." He whispers. he lays down on his back, legs spread wide.

Tony sits up, slotting himself between Peter's legs. "Yes, my Queen." He whispers. 

Peter pulls Tony down for a kiss, gasping into his mouth as Tony enters him. He whines and crosses his ankles around Tony's hips, resting them just above his ass. "Alpha, alpha-" he mewls.

Tony starts a fast and hard pace, but is loving and tells Peter how much he loves him, how he's the luckiest alpha in the world. 

Peter whimpers and strokes his little dick. "Alpha, knot me, right now." He demands. 

Tony groans at the order, his knot popping and filling Peter up. he cums inside his omega, kissing their mate mark. "Oh, my omega, my queen." He whispers. 

Peter came explosively. That didn't hurt at all! They were lying after all. "I love you, Tony. My alpha, my king, my love. mine." He whispers. 

Tony kisses him, relaxing for now. They have a while before his knot goes down. "I love you too, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
